


离情别绪 （何晓冬&陈明俊，高家四重奏番外十）

by corgi26



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	离情别绪 （何晓冬&陈明俊，高家四重奏番外十）

“何晓冬，你是不是暗恋我？”

“是。”

陈明俊不太满意：“你讲这话的时候，就不能眉眼带笑深情款款？”

何晓冬不知道怎么才算深情款款，尝试牵动了一下笑肌。

陈明俊赶紧摆手：“得，别笑了，比哭还难看。”然后就从何晓冬身上翻了下来，赌气似地背对他躺着。

你也没看过我哭吧，这话何晓冬没敢说，他觉得有陈明俊在，他这辈子可能都不会哭了。

没过两分钟，陈明俊又爬了回来，大腿勾缠上他的，下巴垫在他胸口上问：“何晓冬，你是不是从高中就暗恋我了？”

“是。”

“那你是不是从见我第一面就喜欢上我了？”

何晓冬还没说话，陈明俊自己掰着手指算了起来。

出国2年，回来1年，高中又1年......

陈明俊攸地瞪圆了眼睛：“你丫不是暗恋我5、6年了吧？行啊，何晓冬，没看出来你还是个情圣！”

“我不是情圣。”但没否认前半句。

陈明俊瞪了何晓冬一眼：“原来你个混蛋对老子图谋不轨了这么多年！”

那笑透着万分得意，小犬牙白净得直晃眼。

 

一提这茬，何晓冬就心虚。

他伸手在陈明俊的腰上有一下没一下地按着，就看陈明俊被伺候得舒服，眼睛都眯了起来，活像只吃饱餍足的猫，口中还嘟囔着：“那你要是没再遇到我，可怎么办啊？”

“出家。”何晓冬如实回答。

陈明俊咕噜一下坐了起来，盯着何晓冬看了几秒，忽地就跨坐到了他身上，还半跪着去摸他的那话，然后拿着那微勃的头部在自己尚湿润的穴口厮磨。

何晓冬喘息着皱起眉：“明天有考试。”他刚才帮陈明俊清理时发现，那儿已经有点红了。

陈明俊才不管这些，他冷不防抓了何晓冬的囊袋一把，弄得何晓冬浑身一激灵。

“我说你这玩意分量怎么这么重，”陈明俊得意地笑了起来，“原来存了这么多年。”

眼看着自己的小兄弟以肉眼可见的速度变硬，何晓冬知道这样下去真的不行，陈明俊撩他，他根本拒绝不了。

“明俊，我明天真有考试。”

“闭嘴。”陈明俊俯下身亲了他一口，“你一国际竞赛冠军还过不了期末考？”

 

两人折腾到快十二点，何晓冬这炮打得特别持久。

倒不是何晓冬故意不给陈明俊，而是陈明俊这祖宗花样太多，何晓冬在床上根本不禁他撩，精虫上脑得就跟重走了一趟青春期似的。

也不是，何晓冬想，自己青春期也没这么饥渴过。

陈明俊累得瘫在床上，轻轻打起了鼾，最后特别不情愿地被何晓冬抱去洗了澡，回来头发都没吹又滚进了被子。

何晓冬洗完澡回到卧室，就见床上隆起了一个小山包。他估摸着陈明俊累得够呛，这祖宗平时不爱锻炼，床上也是享乐的主儿，难得今天这么卖力地伺候自己。

何晓冬从被子里把人捞出来，将那颗小脑袋枕在自己大腿上给人吹头发。

热风一开，陈明俊不耐地皱皱鼻子，哼哼唧唧地在何晓冬的大腿上蹭。

何晓冬无语咬牙，再这么蹭下去，今晚他俩谁都别睡了。

草草收拾完现场，何晓冬掀开被子，本想亲陈明俊一口，被子里的人忽然半睁开了眼睛。

“冬冬……”陈明俊用不怎么清醒的黏糊糊的嗓音叫何晓冬。

何晓冬轻轻躺下去，陈明俊就靠了过来，像主动觅食的小动物。

“冬冬，你会不会离开我啊？”

陈明俊平时不爱说这些，总是一副满不在乎、没心没肺的样子，也只有这种时候，才会把心里头那点脆弱柔软铺平摊开了给何晓冬看。

他一这样，何晓冬就真的没招了，即使同样的话说过千万次，还是不厌其烦地回答。

“不会。”

陈明俊满意了，握着何晓冬的食指彻底睡了过去。

何晓冬揽着他，亲亲他的发旋，调暗台灯，独自在黑暗里坐了很久。

 

暑假一到，陈明俊就搬到了何晓冬的宿舍，跟何晓冬过上了同居生活。

何晓冬手头有两篇论文要写，白天几乎都在伏笔工作，陈明俊就特别乖巧地窝在客厅看碟或是在电脑上打游戏。

何晓冬最开始不太想让陈明俊搬过来，不是他不想天天见着陈明俊，他怕陈明俊撩他，他把持不住。

陈明俊听完笑得在床上直打滚，然后拿脚趾去描摹何晓冬的腹肌：“冬冬，你就这么没有定力啊？”

还没到胸口呢，何晓冬就忍不住了。

他抓着陈明俊的脚踝一扑，把人压在了身下，大白天就把人给办了。

其实陈明俊大部分的时间都很乖，安安静静做自己的事，或者陪何晓冬干活。

说是陪，陈明俊也帮不上忙，只能送个水洗个水果，然后垫着下巴在桌角看何晓冬噼里啪啦打字，一般不出五分钟就能睡着。

何晓冬往往一回头，就能看到小猫一样趴着眯觉的陈明俊，头上还有几缕翘着的卷毛，柔和而美好的画面，塞满了他的心。

 

何晓冬怕陈明俊憋得慌，让他出去找朋友玩。

陈明俊假装生气道：“何晓冬，你嫌我烦！”

“不是，”何晓冬急着解释，“我是怕你闷。”

陈明俊闻言一笑：“我不闷，冬冬，我就想陪着你。”

这话一出，何晓冬体会到了自交往以来从没有过的踏实。

晚上，何晓冬狠狠要了陈明俊一次，陈明俊也特别兴奋，高潮的时候把何晓冬缠得死紧。

结束后，两人抱在一起说话，陈明俊突然提到了以后的事。

过完暑假，何晓冬就要进入毕业季了。对于未来，陈明俊没跟何晓冬讨论过。

倒不是没想过以后，只是何晓冬说他自己还没考虑好。

陈明俊想，何晓冬估计是还没考虑好去美国还是欧洲，毕竟他家冬冬这么优秀，全世界的名校只有被挑的份儿。

所以当何晓冬告诉他，自己要留在诚治的时候，他惊得下巴差点掉下来。

“冬冬，你真的不打算出国了？”

何晓冬亲了亲他的头发，温柔地摇了摇头。

何晓冬对未来有了新的打算，他有时也觉得挺奇怪，本来的通途大道被陈明俊这个小混蛋给带偏了，他却心甘情愿地另辟蹊径。

当然，他的想法并不需要向任何人解释，包括他的父母。

何父何母都是国际上有名的科学家，在何晓冬高中时就被双双外聘到了加拿大。

对于儿子，他们给了绝对的自由，从来不过问太多，当然这也是因为何晓冬确实让他们足够放心。

 

得知老妈替自己给心仪的MIT天文物理学泰斗递交了留学申请时，何晓冬震惊了。

而这封导师的回信还是陈明俊交给他的，同时约他晚上去看电影。

论文初稿昨天已经交了，暑假也差不多接近尾声了，何晓冬这才意识到，整整快一个月他跟陈明俊都没出来约会过几次。

他有一肚子的话要问，可陈明俊似乎对电影更感兴趣，眼睛一直盯着屏幕，在黑漆漆的放映厅看不出什么表情。

出了电影院，他们拉着手走在晚风里，何晓冬的影子落在陈明俊的脸上，明暗难辨的模糊。

“冬冬，你的论文打算发表到什么杂志上？”

“两个国际一类期刊吧。”

陈明俊的眼睛亮亮得写满崇拜：“我就知道冬冬最厉害！”

何晓冬停下脚步，在一片朦胧月光里，陈明俊踮起脚尖，环住了他的脖子和他接吻。

 

“为什么告诉我妈？”

何晓冬本想等一切都定下来再和父母通气，如今陈明俊却亲手把他推了出去。

陈明俊无奈地叹了口气：“冬冬，你能告诉我，你是从什么时候开始喜欢我的吗？”

何晓冬沉默不语，陈明俊继续说：“不是高中对不对？其实比那早很久对不对？”

如果不是黄豆的名牌出现在何晓冬的储蓄盒里，他可能这辈子都不知道，原来他们早在他十岁那年就曾经遇到过。

何晓冬有好多事瞒着他，他不傻，他都知道。

每多发掘一分，他就意识到，原来这人比他以为的更爱自己。

人人都说何晓冬是天才，可陈明俊却想，他的冬冬怎么会傻成这样。

“冬冬，”陈明俊的表情难得严肃，“你本来就是鹰，应该有更广阔的天空，不被任何事困住。”

何晓冬着急摇头，却被陈明俊抢了话头。

“其实，我最喜欢看你站得高高的样子，看起来特别厉害。”

他目不转睛地看着何晓冬，那眼神让何晓冬的心口直发烫。

“但是别太高了，我想追上你，好不好？”

 

晚上，何晓冬把陈明俊压在身下，温柔而缓慢地进入。

陈明俊像小动物一样爱恋又讨好地不断亲吻他的下巴肩膀。

“冬冬，”沙哑的嗓音满布情欲，“其实你也没有安全感，对不对？”

何晓冬没有回答，只一下下地挺进他的身体。

陈明俊难耐地呜咽起来，在射精的同时，死死抱住了何晓冬。

“没关系，”他咬着何晓冬的耳垂，“我也能保护你。”

 

日子过得很快，分离似乎眨眼就到。

第二天是下午的飞机，临走的前一晚两人酣畅淋漓地做了个够。

做得累了，两人就抱在一起，湿漉漉的汗水都混在了一块儿。

陈明俊在一旁喘气，何晓冬突然开口：“要是能把你变小放进口袋里就好了。”

何晓冬平时在床上话很少，这偶然一下，让陈明俊突然来了兴致，翻身坐了起来。

“冬冬，你是不是舍不得我？”

何晓冬嗯了一声，点头承认了。

陈明俊一抬手，把他湿漉漉的刘海撩了上去，在那脑门上亲了响亮的一口，随后眨眨眼睛。

“那我现在说你别走，你会不会留下？”说完也不等何晓冬回答就去堵他的嘴，“冬冬你别说话。”

“为什么？”

“我怕你真的会留下来。”

何晓冬听话地保持了沉默，身下更卖力地挞伐，直到最后，两人精疲力竭地拥着睡了过去。

 

送机时，陈明俊拖着两条软腿还是去了。

入关的闸门口，两人牵着手，陈明俊哑着嗓子絮叨个没完，何晓冬就含情脉脉地看他，眼神软得都快滴水了，把一旁的沈浩然看得直翻白眼。

高访不得不打断依依不舍的小情侣：“快点吧，广播催三次了。”

陈明俊看了眼手表，给何晓冬理了理衣服：“进去吧，到了给我发信息。”

何晓冬拉过人，在那还有些肿的嘴上又重重地亲了一口，也不管周围都是人。

玻璃门缓缓合上，沈浩然撞了一下陈明俊的肩膀：“就让他这么走了？”

陈明俊仰起头，蓝天白云，万里晴空。

 

何晓冬下了课就奔出校门往机场赶，前两天加州下了今年的第一场雪，气温骤降，他却丝毫觉不出冷。

陈明俊竟然申请到了国际交流的机会，来美国这边的学校交换两年。

虽然不在一个州，但是一百多公里的距离总比隔着太平洋要强上太多。

何晓冬提前一小时到了机场，他在大厅里踱着步，不时盯着大屏幕上滚动的字幕，最后去咖啡馆买了两杯热饮，一杯自己解渴，一杯给陈明俊暖手。

他喝着咖啡，开始担心陈明俊穿得够不够厚，后悔没把自己的大围巾带上。

正胡思乱想呢，一抬头，他一眼看见了人群中的陈明俊。

这人在一群黄发蓝眼中特别显眼，而何晓冬知道，无论在哪里，自己都会第一时间发现他的存在，宛如本能。

陈明俊冲过来的时候，连行李都没顾得上拿。

看着不断跑近的身影，何晓冬只觉得心脏长久缺失的一块终于被那一步步填得完满。

陈明俊一下跳进他的怀里，也顾不上泼了满身的咖啡。

在分别了172天之后，在人来人往的机场，他们忘情拥抱，亲吻在了一起，

 

冬冬，我终于追上你了！

明俊，我一直在等你。


End file.
